


Respite

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bottom Tim, Communication, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 01, Smut, Top Martin, Trans Martin Blackwood, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Martin finally gets a break.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my boyfriend. Arthur, you're welcome.

It wasn’t a big thing, really. 

Nothing had changed in Tim’s tone or wording to make Martin suddenly realize that Tim’s flirtations were more than jokes. Nothing was different. 

Martin was still trapped in the Archives, bored out of his mind, and running out of tea, when Tim had made some comment about knowing just how to relieve Martin’s stress. Martin was just about to roll his eyes and ignore the comment when he caught the way Tim was looking at him. 

There was a sort of fondness in his eyes, a spark of mischief and heat. And all at once, Martin realized that his friend might not be just joking around. 

He nearly choked on his tea. 

“You- I- You’re  _ serious!”  _

Tim raised an eyebrow, the grin never leaving his face. “I’m as serious as you want me to be,” he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms under his head. 

Martin couldn't take his eyes off of Tim. Tim and his easy grins. Tim and his dyed pink hair that somehow always remained vibrant. Tim and his jokes. 

Tim was  _ interested.  _ Tim was interested in  _ Martin.  _

“No, but you’re  _ actually _ serious!” Martin squeaked the words out in disbelief. “You would sleep with me if I said yes?” 

Tim’s brows furrowed. “Uh, yeah?” He sat up straighter. “I thought that was obvious. What, with all of the flirting.” 

“I thought you were  _ joking!”  _ Martin felt his face heat up, his sweater suddenly feeling much too warm. 

“I mean, I am,” Tim said as though in a hurry to get the words out. “Mostly. I mean, it is a joke, but I also wouldn’t say no if you were to take me up on my offers,” he shot him a grin that quickly slipped from his face. “I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No!” Martin was almost embarrassed by how quickly he put a stop to that train of thought. “No. No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Not at all. I’m just surprised is all.” 

Tim’s grin returned. “Well, I don’t see why that is. You’re an attractive guy, Martin. Of course I’d want a piece of that.” 

If Martin could see himself, he was sure that his face would be an ugly shade of red. “Oh, well, thank you.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” 

The two of them sat in silence for several moments as Martin tried to wrap his head around the whole situation. Tim was interested in him. Tim was interested in having sex with him. When was the last time Martin had actually slept with someone? It wasn’t terribly long ago. Probably a few months before the whole worm thing started. It had been just some anonymous twink he’d picked up at a bar. 

Truth be told, Martin hadn’t even thought about sex all that much since the worms started stalking him. Worms weren’t exactly the sexiest things in the world, after all. 

But now that he was thinking about it, getting laid seemed like exactly what he needed. A time to get out of his head, to not have to think about the worms. It sounded brilliant, actually. 

“Let’s do it, then,” Martin broke the silence. “Are you free after work?” 

Tim looked up from where he had begun playing a video game on his computer. “What?” 

“After work. Are you free?” 

“Free to what?” Tim stared at him blankly, as though he had completely forgotten the conversation they’d been having just moments before. It appeared to click for him as realization dawned on his face. “Oh! Uh, yeah. Yeah, if you’re interested.” 

“I am.” 

“Then yeah. Excellent.” Tim flashed him a smile. 

They worked diligently for the next few hours, though Martin could see Tim’s gaze drifting to him every so often. Martin tried not to squirm with anticipation. 

Finally, work ended. 

Tim made his usual rounds, saying goodbye to each employee he passed as Martin followed behind. He spent quite awhile at Sasha’s desk, laughing and flirting with her before finally,  _ finally  _ departing the building. 

“So, your place?” Martin said once they were alone and out of the institute. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Tim nodded. “This way.” He led him to his car that was parked behind the building. The ride was quiet, with Tim playing music that Martin didn’t recognize. 

When they finally arrived, they made all the small talk that was expected. Tim offered Martin something to drink, which Martin politely declined as he took a seat on the sofa. The silence that fell was uncomfortable. 

“So-”

“We don’t-”

They both started at the same time. Tim’s cheeks pinkened slightly as he gestured for Martin to go first. 

“So, do you want to talk about what we’re doing?” Martin asked. “I’d like to know what you’re okay with, what you’re not, that sort of thing.” 

Tim appeared caught off guard. “Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, of course.” He walked over to take a seat beside Martin. “Well, first thing you should know is what I’m working with,” he reasoned. “So, uh, you know I’m trans. I’ve had top surgery, but not bottom. I’m on T, so...I don’t know how much you know about how that changes things.” 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Martin said hurriedly. He was confused as to why Tim thought he wouldn’t know before realizing that he’d never actually outed himself. “I’m trans too,” he added. “I don’t think I ever brought that up before.” 

“Oh!” Tim appeared taken aback. “Cool. That’s cool.” He smiled. “And what all have you…” 

“I’m on T,” he informed him. “But I haven’t had any surgeries.” 

“Cool, cool.” Tim leaned back. “So, I assume you’ll want to bottom.”

Martin’s brows knitted together. “Why would you assume that?” 

Tim blinked. “Oh, I just-”

“I top, usually.”

“You do?” Tim couldn’t keep the shock from his face. 

“Yes?” 

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Tim shifted. “That works. I’m a switch, so either way.” 

“Cool. I assume you have...materials.” 

Tim snorted. “Yeah. I have a strap.” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “So, I think we should take things slow this first time, at least. Vanilla. I don’t want to frighten you away,” he joked. 

Martin raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to go easy on you?” 

Tim laughed. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” 

Martin huffed, offended that Tim just assumed that he was so vanilla. “You might be surprised,” he muttered. “But if you’d like to take things at an easier pace, then I can do that.” 

“Perfect.” Tim grinned. “Just to put it out there, I don’t like being hit with bare hands. I doubt it’ll come up, but just so you know.” 

“Alright.” 

“Any limits I should be made aware of on your end?” 

“I don’t like being blindfolded,” Martin admitted. “But it probably won’t come up. At least not this time.” 

“Alright.” 

“Yeah.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Can I kiss you?” Martin eventually asked. 

Tim grinned and answered by leaning in, allowing Martin to close the gap between their lips. 

They kissed leisurely, easily, like they had all the time in the world. Tim crawled into Martin’s lap, straddling him easily. Tim was taller than Martin, but much slimmer, fitting in his lap perfectly. 

Tim’s lips travelled from Martin’s mouth to his cheek, to his jaw, to his neck. He pressed feather-light kisses against his partner’s freckled skin. Martin just tilted his head to give Tim better access. 

Martin’s large hands ran over Tim’s clothed back, his nails occasionally digging into his skin through the fabric. Occasionally, his hands would dip low, barely brushing against Tim’s ass before sliding up again. 

They kissed like that for what felt like hours, content to take things slow. 

It was Tim who made the first real move. He leaned back in Martin’s lap and pushed his hands under Martin’s sweater, lifting it up. He gave Martin a questioning look. When it was met with a nod, he pulled the sweater up and over Martin’s head before tossing it aside. 

After that, he wasted no time. He unbuttoned Martin’s shirt and shoved it down his arms. He kissed at Martin’s neck all the while, his teeth barely scraping the skin. 

“How long have you been wearing your binder?” 

Martin stiffened a bit at those words. “It’s staying on,” he said firmly. 

Tim looked for a moment like he was about to protest, but thought better of it. “Okay. But it’s coming off as soon as we’re done.” 

“Fine.” 

Tim got to work on his own shirt, the first two buttons already undone, as usual. He removed it, revealing his chest. 

Martin couldn't help but to stare. Tim’s chest was perfect. It was smooth and unmarked, save for two faint lines of scars from top surgery. He was beautiful. Martin couldn’t deny the envy he felt at seeing someone with what he wanted. 

Tim smirked and raised an eyebrow. “See something you like?” He teased. 

Words couldn’t even begin to cover it, so Martin just kissed him. 

Martin ran his hands over the smooth expanse of Tim’s chest, just feeling him. He wondered how much nipple sensation Tim still had. He made a mental note to ask Tim about his top surgery results later. 

They continued kissing and feeling each other for a moment before Tim rose to his feet. 

“We should probably take this to the bedroom.” 

Martin just nodded in agreement, allowing Tim to lead him there. 

Once they were in the room, Tim removed his pants and underwear. He climbed onto the bed, completely nude, and stared up at Martin with a smirk. 

Martin stared, his gaze travelling over Tim’s body. He was perfect. He was fit, with a flat stomach and well defined muscles. Martin felt suddenly self-conscious. 

“Come here,” Tim encouraged, beckoning Martin closer. 

Martin crawled onto the bed, hesitantly removing his trousers as he did so. He knelt beside Tim in just his underwear, a hand reaching out to caress the other man’s stomach. He ran a hand over Tim’s stomach up to his chest, gently stroking his neck. Tim’s eyes fluttered and his breath caught in his throat. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Martin murmured. “A gorgeous boy. Perfect.” 

That earned a shiver from Tim. 

Martin smirked and trailed his hand down, between Tim’s legs. He found his cock and stroked it between two fingers. That was when Tim began to get vocal. 

It started out with breathy little sighs that gradually increased in volume until they were high-pitched whines. Tim twitched and shifted, biting his lip and moaning. It was a beautiful sight. 

Eventually, Martin pulled his fingers away and sucked them between his lips. He licked and sucked at his own fingers before returning his attention to the man below him. 

He slowly pressed a finger into Tim, almost moaning aloud at the feeling of him swallowing his finger. Martin’s fingers were quite thick, so he waited a moment before adding a second. He crooked his fingers, scissoring Tim open for him as Tim made delightful noises. 

“You’re so tight for me,” he murmured, watching Tim’s face. “So wet, though. So beautiful.” 

Tim let out a strangled moan before biting harshly at his lip. 

“No, none of that now,” Martin cooed. “Let me hear you.” He crooked his fingers just right and Tim’s hips snapped up, a loud cry escaping his lips. “Much better.” 

Tim just whimpered. “Just fuck me. Please,” he begged. “Please.” 

“Oh, please, is it?” Martin smirked. “Well, since you’re being such a good boy for me, how could I possibly refuse?” He pulled his fingers free. “Where’s your strap?”

Tim took a moment for his thoughts to catch up with him. He maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed, pulling a box out from under it. He pulled out the harness as well as several dicks. “Take your pick.” 

Martin hummed, looking over the selection presented to him. He picked up a large purple one, thicker than the others. “Think you can take this?” 

Tim’s response was just to eagerly nod his head.

“Good boy.” Martin smirked and put on the harness with the cock. He spat in his hand and stroked the dick slowly, enjoying the sight of himself playing with a cock of his own. “Alright. Lay back.” He watched as Tim hurried to obey.

Martin lined himself up before slowly pressing in. Tim let out a cry, his head falling back. Martin could only imagine the stretch that Tim was feeling. Martin continued at a slow pace, trusting Tim to tell him if it got to be too much. 

By the time Martin bottomed out, Tim was squirming and whining, his legs lifted into the air. 

“Do you wanna take things slow, baby?” Martin asked. “Or do you want me to fuck you fast?” 

“Fast.” The response was immediate. “Hard. Please.”

Who was Martin to refuse? 

Martin began fucking into Tim at a rough pace, slamming into him rapidly. He grunted as he did so, listening to Tim’s noises of pleasure. 

Tim snaked a hand between their bodies, palming at his cock. “Ng- I’m close. Fuck-” He breathed. “Martin. Martin, fuck-”

“That’s it,” Martin purred. “You’re doing so well for me.” The room was filled with the slick sounds of Tim being fucked as well as with Tim’s cries and the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust. “Come on. Come for me, baby.” 

Tim whined, spasming as he came. The way his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open was beautiful. The sounds he made were beautiful. He was beautiful. 

Martin fucked Tim through it at a slower pace than he previously had been railing him. He allowed Tim to come back to himself before pulling out. “You good?”

“So fucking good,” Tim murmured. “So good.” 

Martin grinned. “Good.” He removed the strap-on before beginning to rub at himself. He was so worked up by the sight of Tim coming that he felt as though he might come within moments. 

To his surprise, his hand was swatted away. 

Tim shifted and moved them until Martin was laying on his back with Tim above him. Tim knelt between Martin’s legs, kissing up his thigh. He nipped and sucked at the pale skin before taking Martin into his mouth. 

Martin gasped, clawing at the sheets. He tried to be as quiet as possible as Tim engulfed him. His mouth was so warm and wet and perfect. It helped that Tim certainly knew how to use his tongue. Martin whimpered as he came, biting harshly at the flesh of his hand. 

Tim pulled away and grinned that grin that came so easily to him. “How was that?” 

“Good. It was good.” 

Tim grinned and Martin grinned. 

And for a moment, everything felt okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending to this, but I never know how to end things. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
